Kevedd
by SevenSneakyFoxes
Summary: Double D ends up having to leave Peach creek but comes back to graduate his senior year, bigger and badder. This is reverse Edd and regular Kevin (I'd like to make it a point to say that I've added two characters that I have no hold over. Nat and Rave belong to c2ndy2cid and Kirakurry respectively and anything I accidentally do to them is my fault and mine alone).
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, for those of you who read this story before I gained ownership: I apologize greatly. What with the new term starting up I'd gotten a little sidetracked and busy, but as you might ****_not_****know, I hate, hate, hate excuses, so I won't claim that as one. There were a few things I had to check before I could start this up.**

**Anyway, I've got mid-terms starting Monday so I'll be updating thrice today. I'll try to keep a schedule from here on out. Hopefully we all know that I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, because I don't plan to say it even again. Moving on… You may feel like you've read the first two chapters but I changed a few things, so please read them again.**

**As always:**

**Your best bro,**

**~SevenSneakyFoxes~**


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin watched as the nerdy boy made his way to the car, taking a seat on the left side behind his father. The family wasted no time in backing out if the driveway and heading towards the end of the cul-de-sac. That car never came back. No moving trucks, no human life, nothing came back to the house on the other side of the street. Kevin was confused on why the family would up and leave without so much as a goodbye.

He remembered that same year when school started back up, everyone was excited to finally be a freshman, he would check the hallways for any sign on that black sock headed nerd, but never saw him, not once. Kevin tried asking Eddy, but he would always say the same thing: "Why do you care?!" Not long after Eddy started showing less and less and when he did he was always in some sort of drug induced stupor. Ed only shouted about how Double D being taken by aliens to a far off place where they did experiments on him. Then Nathan showed up sophomore year and after a while things got progressively better.

That was four years ago. Now they were all seniors. Except for Johnny, Sarah, and Jimmy, who'd obviously grown apart in their two years of high school. Johnny had managed to find a more discreet way to carry plank around, Sarah joined the cheerleading team with Nazz, and Jimmy joined a group of other clubs.

Nazz, who'd filled out over the years, still hung out with them. Them being Rolf, Nat, and Kevin. While Kevin himself had grown taller and built up enough muscle mass to be captain of the football team. Rolf, also a part of the football team, had let his hair grow out and kept it in a messily made ponytail that stopped at his shoulders.

Kevin had spent his last week of summer break before senior year hanging out with Nat and Nazz by the pool, in the mall, or just at each other's places, but that's not why this week stuck in his mind. No, It was Friday evening at precisely 4:36, a black 2010 mazda rolled into the vacant driveway of the house across the street.

Kevin watched as a tall, lean figure climbed out of the car. Obviously too tall and muscular to be that boy he once knew in eighth grade, but the sight of the familiar sock hat made him freeze. Cyan eyes scanned the cul-de-sac then disappeared for a moment when the boy retrieved his bags from the back seat. Eddward Marion Vincent stood there for a few more seconds, unmoving.

He closed the car door, then made his way to the porch and set one bag down. He fished a key out of his back pocket, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. The last of him Kevin saw was a pale hand reaching out to grab the bag left on the porch before the door closed. The Double Dweeb he once knew was gone and the one that took his place was bigger and badder than the old Double D.


	3. Chapter 3

As you can see, I am literally incapable of doing what I say I will, so I'm just going to start saying things I don't mean. Like, "today wasn't a double update", and "my parents still love me" (not so much that last one). Anyway, two chapters soon to be three you hope.

I just wanted to say 'thank you' to my wonderful, flamboyant boyfriend, who beta'd this chapter for me since I'm too lazy to edit it myself. Here we go!

~SevenSneakyFoxes~

* * *

><p>I opened the door, and was instantly hit with the dust that had collected on everything. Dropping my bags by the stairs, I headed towards the kitchen, and found the note that sat on the table. I picked it up and, with a sigh, began to read it,<p>

_Eddward,  
>Welcome back home. We are terribly sorry that we are not there to see you.<br>Your father got called for an important meeting and I was needed at the hospital.  
>We will see you soon. We love you,<em>

_- Mother and Father_

Crumpling the letter in my hand, I tossed it to the trash, and set to work with cleaning up the house. "I can't believe they couldn't even hire a maid to clean the place." I grumbled.

Upon finishing the regular chores, I walked back to the staircase, grabbed my two bags, and headed to my old room. When I opened the door, I looked at everything that I left behind. I moved inside. Seeing photos of myself when I was younger, along with Ed and Eddy. "I wonder how they are?" I said to no one. I set the bags down, and began to unpack my new belongings, discarding the old things that were no longer of interest to me.

By the time I had finished cleaning the house and redecorating my room, it was past 8. Deciding to go for a walk, I stepped outside and headed towards Eddy's home. I went around back where his bedroom door sat, and gave 3 knocks.

It took a few seconds, but the door was opened to reveal a young man that stood 5'2 to my 6'1. Eddy had surely changed in appearance, no longer the chunky short man but he had he had been. He'd thinned out a bit, and his hair, still blue, was gelled so the front stuck up. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black jacket, with black vans. He had on a pair of sunglasses and stank of a strong odor that I knew too well now.

"Double D?" Eddy asked, removing his sunglasses.

"Ah, salutations, Eddy. It's been a while, has it not?" I replied with a smirk.

"It sure has. Dude, what happened to you?" Eddy interrogated, stepping to the side to let me in. The room hadn't changed much at all, minus the "adult magazines" that he once hid under his bed. They now lay on various parts of any surface, except for the short round table in the corner that held a baggie of marijuana and some rolled joints, along with an ashtray.

"I took up swimming, it filled me out quite well, and ended that bully situation I was almost a part of in my new school. I began to fight back, grew into this, I suppose." I sighed and moved to the table that held the previously mentioned items. Nodding to them, after pulling up a chair for me to sit in, Eddy took a seat. "Take up smoking, Eddy?" I asked reaching for the lighter and a joint.

"Yeah, guess you could say that. After you left, things changed. I couldn't really keep up with school anymore. I mean, I still go, of course, just— I ain't too concerned for my grades and shit anymore." Eddy explained.

"Language, Eddy." I stated with a smirk, making him chuckle at memories of our childhood.

"So, where did you go?" Eddy asked. I looked at him, before shaking my head and sighing, lighting the joint and inhaling deeply.

I held it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly, and looked him in the eyes with a warning glare, before saying, "It don't concern you."

He must have gotten the signal, because he didn't push it anymore. Instead telling me about the recent changes in the cul-de-sac. I made a mental note to check out Jimmy and Jonathan's changes, as well as a few others.

After everything was said and done, we sat quietly in our high, until the door burst open with a loud bang that made us both flinch. The sound that followed made me lose my newfound anger quickly.

"EDDY! EDDY! Double D's back Dou-" He stopped, seeing me, and began to rush towards me, before I quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back.

"Please, Ed, refrain from touching me." He gave a low whimper that clearly stated an okay. I let go, and looked at him.

"Double D, where did you go?" Ed asked. I quickly changed the subject, asking him about his tattooing jobs, to which he quickly jumped with joy and pulled out his phone to show his work. I will admit this, Ed was good. No, better than good.

"Are you going to school this year, Double D?" Ed asked me.

I looked up at him and calmly stated: "Of course, Ed. Just because I changed physically does not mean I have changed mentally. Education is still my top priority." I paused, "As of right now." I stated a bit more stern. After that, I managed to get caught up with Ed. I had been gone for four years, and so much had changed. Everyone has changed drastically. I looked to the clock,only to notice that it was now 1:14. I rose, "Well, gentlemen, I must be going. I have plenty to do for tomorrow. and need to get some sleep." I fist-bumped Eddy, as well as Ed and took my leave.

Glancing around the cul-de-sac, I saw each house soundless and dark due to the sleeping residents within. My eyes stopped on one particular person's home: Kevin Barr. The one who, when we were kids, would constantly torment us three Eds.

'That will not happen this year, Kevin. I will not hesitate to hurt you, and I can't wait for the chance to get payback for the past.' I thought, with a huge smirk and a look that could kill. Opening my door, I stepped inside and made my way to wash the evidence of the long day away. Once finished I, I headed to bed, and got comfortable on the full sized mattress, closing my eyes. I was asleep in a matter of seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

I've already failed at keeping a schedule, but I expected that so... I might have to stick to updating every two weeks or so until I'm really ahead of the game. Expect an update on the 25th and New Years though (because of a few known reasons [not named so as not to offend anyone]).On another note, I've just figured out where this story is going, and well, it's probably not an expected outcome. On with it. Here's chapter 3

~SevenSneakyFoxes~

* * *

><p>Kevin thought that school would be different with Double D back. It wasn't. In fact, the only thing that changed was a new student in his homeroom. A new student that wasn't Double D. Lunch, however, was not as quiet as the beginning of the day.<p>

"Kevin! Kev!" A familiar blonde called him, waving vigorously. He sighed and headed towards his usual lunch table. He sat beside Nazz just as Nat slid on to the seat next to Rolf.

"Sooooooo, two new students in one day." Nat trailed off.

"Hey, hey. One of them isn't new. He grew up here." Nazz explained.

"Was it the hot one? Please let it be the hot one. This town needs something to be proud of other than its ridiculous jawbreaker industry. No offense Kev." The redhead snorted at Nat's antics.

"Which one is the hot one?" The redhead questioned.

"Oh, you know. 5' 11", purple hair, broody, but really interested in Theater Arts."

"Wait. Please tell me you're not already stalking him." Nazz interrupted. The boy just smiled and returned to his food. "And you," She pointed to Kevin. "Stop encouraging him." But the redhead was focused on something across the cafeteria. "Kev?"

"Sorry, what?" He turned back around to look at his table mates.

"What were you just staring at?" Nat asked, spinning around to see what Kevin had been looking at.

"What? Nothing! There's nothing."

"He was staring at the Ed-boy." Rolf cut in for the first time.

"Stopped caring when hottie walked in." The table's occupants broke down into laughter. When it subsided they went back to eating.

"Rolf was just talking about someone who used to live here a few years back. He disappeared for a while and came back last night." Nazz explained. Nat just nodded and set his tray aside. The bell rang, calling the students back to class.

"Nat! You, me, the diamond after practice right?" Kevin questioned, breaking away from the group.

"Sure thing!" The other answered. Kevin silently slunk through the halls to his next class.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was quiet like that morning and Kevin only shared one class with Eddy. The latter hadn't wanted to talk, choosing to ignore Kevin instead. By the end of the day Kevin had nothing. Why had Double D left all those years ago just to come back now?<p>

Football was a mess. His team wasn't crap, no way, but he hadn't been focused, and in turn, his players hadn't either. He was silent again on the trek over to the baseball diamond with Nat.

"Dude what's up? You've been oddly quiet all day." Nat poked Kevin's cheek. The redhead looked over at him.

"Nothing much. Just thinking really."

"Oh. Does it hurt?"

"Does what hur—… I fucking hate you Goldberg." The other chuckled.

"No, seriously. What's been goin' on in that head of yours?" They threw their stuff in the dirt next to the bleachers as they arrived. Kevin began jogging around the diamond, Nat easily catching up to him.

"You know that guy Nazz told you about at lunch?"

"The Ed-whatever guy? Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, you know we all live in that stupid cul-de-sac, and like, I used to live across from that kid. He didn't always look the way he does now." He slowed to a walk, "He used to be this little nerdy kid right? This skinny, pale, easily bullied know-it-all, and then he left. Now he's back and like, jock material right? But, it's weird, ya' know? I can tell something is different, but not exactly what's changed." Nat had glanced occasionally at him the entire time Kevin had been talking.

"So uh. It's not really my place to judge, but uh, I'm feeling some serious UST here. Like serious cut-it-with-a-knife UST here bro." He mimed a cutting motion with his hand.

"Ew. God no. Why would you even think that? Not everyone is gay Goldberg."

"It got your mind off things though, didn't it?" Nat smirked and stopped walking. "Now are we gonna swing or what?" Kevin just smiled, shook his head, and retrieved equipment from his duffle bag.


	5. Chapter 5

So, uh… today was a disaster. For starters, I came home for Christmas and it started out great, then mom and my brother had to work (something about corporate chains being open 365 days of the year) and ended up getting cut late (I hope you all know what that means). My mom's boyfriend was being a jerk. So my mom left the house in tears only to return 30 minutes later ready to go to our annual "family" movie. We went to see the third Hobbit movie (It was okay I guess. [I review films in my spare time so I ended up evaluating every second]) and had an argument about who'd stay in the concessions line and who'd save seats. Overall it was a tiring day and I'm sorta glad it's over. Anyway, I really just wanted to wish you happy [insert holiday name or something here]! I hope it wasn't as bad as mine.

Super tired,

~SevenSneakyFoxes~

* * *

><p>School was relatively quiet for having just returned yesterday. Ed and Eddy had made it a point to show up for his first day back at school and swim season here was year-round. He'd even managed to avoid that annoying redhead all day. This year couldn't have started any better.<p>

The final bell had just rung when he caught sight of his new neighbor Rave. The boy was standing at his locker and glaring at the floor.

"James." Edd called. The boy looked up.

"Don't call me that." He snapped back.

"Whatever. Do you want a ride home or not?" Edd growled. Rave scowled, but shut his locker and the two strode out of the building. "What are you pissed about? Is the performing arts department not up to your standards?" He joked.

"No, that was fine." He paused as they got into the car. "It's that dick Nat Goldberg or some shit. I've been in one, _one_ class with him, and I want to murder him."

"Ahh. Love at first sight then?" Edd peeled out of the school parking lot.

"I _will_ castrate you Edd."

"You wouldn't dare." The two glanced at each other. The cul-de-sac wasn't too far from the school and Edd found himself pulling into his driveway rather quickly. "Have a terrible day James." He gave a snake-like grin as the other crossed his yard. His eyes traveled over to the empty Barr home before he turned around and went inside. Once again, the house was completely dark. No note this time. Nothing but the quiet and somehow, he was okay with that today. "Might as well do my homework." He grumbled, throwing his backpack on to their pristine couch.

He didn't regret coming back. Peach Creek was his home, but he hardly cared for his intellect. He often pondered if his parents would be gone all the time if he wasn't as smart as he was. Would they be around even less? Or would they spend more time nurturing him, attempting to make him smarter? It didn't matter now. He was who he was because of how he was raised. '_No._' he frowned. He was who he was because of _that_.

Shaking his head, he continued with his math, AP Calculus was a blast. The doorbell interrupted him though. He growled and stood to answer it. At the door stood a rather familiar blond along with yet another familiar boy and someone Double D was certain he'd yet to meet.

"Hey Double D!" Nazz greeted. She threw her arms around his neck. Edd, surprised by the girl's straightforwardness, staggered back into the house before placing his hands around her waist.

"It is good to see you again Nazz." She let go and backed away. "Rolf, and judging by the sheer amount of flamboyance radiating from you," He turned to Nat.

"You must be Nat Goldberg."

"Oh, so you've heard of me? I'm flattered." Nat smirked and stepped into the house. Rolf followed closely behind and closed the door behind him.

"What can I do for you?" Edd questioned, leading the group further into the house.

"We just wanted to see you after all this time." Nazz replied. She sat on the couch and glanced at Edd's homework. "Look at that. Gone for years and the first thing you when you get back is homework. You haven't changed a bit."

"Unfortunately, miss Van Bartonschmeer, I am not the same person as I was before I left. I apologize if that is what you expected." Edd sighed. There was a silence that swept over the room's occupants. Nat was the one who finally broke it.

"Whoa Double D what's with the last name? I thought you were friends."

"I do not believe, Mr. Goldberg, that I have given you permission to call me anything other than my given name. I don't know you, nor do I intend to. So do kindly shut up." The words were accompanied by an icy glare. Nat had the decency to look stunned.

"Edd, dude that was totally uncalled for." Nazz stepped in. Edd didn't reply, choosing instead to stare out the window across the room. The guests, now uncomfortable, silently made for the front door. "Whatever. We're gonna head out now. It was good to see you again Edd." He spared them a glance as the door closed behind them.

"Temper Edd." He quietly reminded himself. " I need to get back into a pool." Never mind that. For now he had calculus homework to finish.


	6. Chapter 6

Uhhh… Happy New Years?! Happy birthday to my sweet mom. Uhh. Yeah. I cranked out three of these in just under a week and, on top of that, logged 33 hours on minecraft somehow (Don't ask, I don't know. It was a productive week). To the of reviewer that I confused (you know who you are) and anyone else for that matter, I apologize for that last chapter. I honestly was writing that on on nothing but pizza, sparkling cider, pie, and couple glasses of wine. Because I am supposed to be a "responsible adult" now and my mom doesn't feed me (aside from family meals) when I come home. Really I'm just a loser who spends his time writing, gaming, and making frozen pizzas. Just like in eighth grade. Before I start whining like the loser I am: Here's the next chapter, that I hope is significantly better, to end the year.

Uhhh… me

~SevenSneakyFoxes~

* * *

><p>Kevin watched the group of three exit the Vincent house. They looked upset. No, they looked pissed. Well, Nazz and Nat did. Rolf's face was doing a thing. A thing very hard to describe, but perhaps he <em>was <em>pissed. Kevin had no clue.

The three made their way directly across the street, cutting across the road instead of using the crosswalk. Nazz power walked the entire way. Before they reached the door, Kevin had it open and was waiting for them.

"You were right, Kev," She seethed, "''He _has_ changed. It isn't just his looks."

"Told you something was up. He has this air about him. Like he's always mad. At everything and everyone, every second of the day." Kevin explained.

"Sure, but I'd hoped that he was just adjusting to being back in Peach Creek. He really is different though. At first he was all polite like usual, but then it's like the mask fell and he was downright rude. I mean, he told Nat to 'Kindly _shut up.'_ Like what even?" She huffed and threw herself down on to Kevin's couch. "What is _wrong _with him?"

"That's the thing, Nazz. I'm pretty sure nothing's wrong with him per se. I just think that something happened, and now he's back. Since we don't know what happened while he was gone, he doesn't feel the need to hide who he is now. He doesn't feel like he has to be the same person he used to be."

"Whoa. Slow down there, Kev. When did you get all wise? I mean, how much thought have you really put into this? Because on the diamond you said you were done…" Kevin hadn't been paying attention to most of the words spoken, though, because when Nat talked, so did his hands and eyebrows. There was no point in talking to Nat if you couldn't see him because the hand motions meant double the words that came out of his mouth.

What else did Double D say? What happened when he was gone? Why did his parents make him leave? Were they still alive? Had Double D's parents even been real? No one had ever seen them, but then there were the notes, and Double D used to go on about them being home every night. How was he supposed to figure out what had happened from such a distance (not just across the street, but from a standpoint nowhere near emotionally close). He had a feeling that he would not be accepted with open arms; not with everything he'd done to the Eds when they were young.

He only rejoined the conversation when video games were brought up. They relocated to the basement to play and Nat cornered him on the couch.

"You didn't hear a thing we said upstairs, did you?" He waved a controller around, dangerously close to Kevin's face. The redhead shook his head, smirking at the other boy before turning to face the screen. "What is it? Do you not love me anymore? Nazz! I'm finally free. Kev doesn't love me so I guess you can have me." Kevin just shoved Nat off the couch.

"Never loved you, nerd." He chuckled. Nazz scooted over to take his spot, and Nat remained tucked between the backs of Nazz's legs and the couch.

By the end of the night, when everyone had left, Kevin silently thanked whomever for giving him good friends. Even Rolf, though he didn't say things that made sense very often, was good support. They had a neat little circle going on, and it worked well. Hell, they'd even managed to distract him from the never-ending questions his mind provided him about Edd, and that was a feat that deserved praise.

Now, though. He couldn't stop thinking about it. The boy who'd been thrown back into their lives not as easily as he'd been ripped from them. Why had he changed so much? Kevin was determined to find out. Most importantly, why did he care so much? It's not like they were close before Double D had left. If he had to admit, which he wouldn't, Edd was the only Ed that he even came close to liking. Not that he hated the others. They were just… less likable. No one was as endearing, in a dorky way, as Edd had been. He was caring no matter what, he just got dragged into a ton of Eddy's crap. Which, of course, had put him on Kevin's list of people he disliked. Well, maybe a little off to the side, like in the small category of people Kevin would never directly tease when not around other people. What was this terrible existence of his?


	7. Author's Note

**Hello my beautiful darlings, as you can see I've been pretty much MIA for like a week. Well it happens during mid-terms and stuff. So I'm dealing with a case of writer's block and am hoping that I'll get something done by the end of next week, but am unsure. Remember that even though I don't know you personally, I love you. **

SevenSneakyFoxes


	8. Chapter 8

So, I lied. Like a lot. I posted an author's note four weeks late, and I'm officially 7 weeks late posting his chapter. I'm sorry there was stuff going on, (school, family, relationship issues … etc.) but I'm good now. No promises on the update schedule, but I'll do my best. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and to those people who decided to follow the story: Thank You So Much. It honestly means a lot because I've no confidence in my writing (it's more of a hobby than a big thing for me) and having people say they like it makes me feel better. Moving on … Here's a new chapter:

~SevenSneakyFoxes~

* * *

><p>The next morning was dismal. A light mist fell silently. Edd loved when it rained. In fact, he'd been sitting out in the rain for an hour before his neighbor quickly traversed the distance between their houses.<p>

"Edd, unlock the damn car!" Rave yelled at him.

"Good morning James." Edd replied, lazily grabbing his backpack and strolling to the driver-side door.

"Why does it have to rain?" The two slipped into the car.

"Well, technically, because the atmosphere cooled down enough that—"

"Stop talking." Edd backed out of the driveway chuckling as he went. "Who were the people that visited you yesterday? I saw Nat and two others."

"Ah, old ... acquaintances of mine coming to say 'hello'."

"'Acquaintances.' You make it sound like you never had friends."

"I hadn't, well, aside from Ed and Eddy. My childhood was a rather lonely one." He pulled into the high school parking lot and cast a glance in Rave's direction. The two swiftly exited the car.

"I didn't take you as the kind to be alone." Sarcasm oozed from Rave's words.

"Oh, no, no. I was the epitome of a social butterfly." Edd waved lamely as they parted ways. The halls were, as was typical of a high school, full of students who'd rather be elsewhere. He ran the risk of running into people he'd rather not see.

There was a crowd of freshmen standing in front of his locker. Nowadays it seemed like they swarmed. He leered at them, willing them to part and as if sensing the atmosphere change. They all turned, together, and scurried away. He silently proceeded as scheduled. Or, at least, he tried. It seemed the fates were against him today. A lone redhead appeared to his left.

"Hey Double D." Kevin threw up his hand in a last minute minute wave. Edd huffed and, after retrieving his calculus textbook, closed his locker.

"I feel no need to talk to you Mr. Barr, as all of our previous conversations were rather dull." It was a weak excuse, but it would have to do. Edd had no time to dawdle. He was a busy man, and had many ... things to take care of. He'd only taken two full strides when Kevin caught up to him.

"Geez Edd, you just got back. I just wanted to welcome you home."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Just as the redhead began to open his mouth Edd stopped dead. "It was a rhetorical question, dimwit. Don't answer." He marched on.

"You really have changed, Double D."

"Really? What could possibly make you think that?" He smirked, dark and disturbing as the door to his calculus class fell shut. Kevin could only stare at the oak door. Who was this new Edd?

* * *

><p>Save the little confrontation with Kevin in the hallway that morning, Edd's day was free of further interruptions to his daily schedule. Up until now that is. The school's pool was surrounded by several swim team students, as would be expected. What was not expected though, was the sheer number of people allowed to watch the practices.<p>

The bleachers across the pool were almost completely full of students. Admirers and fans, meaning teenage girls, alone took up the front five rows. Rave was sitting in the furthest corner from all the commotion reading what looked like a script. Edd sighed and set his stuff down a safe distance from the water and set off on his mission to find the swim team captain.

"Edd?" He trekked on, trying to ignore the familiar voice. "Edd. I know you hear me. Eddward!" A hand grasped his wrist forcing him to turn around and face the owner of the obnoxious voice.

"Sarah, what a pleasant surprise." He feigned innocence.

"I want you to know that I'm not happy with you. My brother came home the other day upset and I know it wasn't Eddy who upset him. He may forgive easily, but I don't." She scowled at him.

"That is very funny." He shrugged her words off and stood up straight, towering over her. "I've no time for your misdirected anger. Now, if we're done acting like we're ten, I've some place to be." The girl looked shocked as Edd turned to stalk away. What was it with everyone expecting something from him? This day had gone to shit so quickly he hadn't even been able to enjoy any part of it.


End file.
